Schizophrenia, psychosis, delirium, drug-induced psychosis, psychotic features associated with depression and dementia, and dementias are increasingly prevalent and important medical condition. Although the neural circuitry changes that are believed to be responsible for these deficits have been well described in humans, and are reproduced in primate and rodent models of these same disorders, there are currently no therapies directed at the underlying causes of these neural circuitry changes.
Interleukin-6 (IL-6) is known to be elevated in patients with psychosis, schizophrenia, and many dementing disorders. Recently, a therapeutic humanized monoclonal antibody (tocilizumab, or ACTEMRA™ (F. Hoffmann-La Roche Ltd, Basel, Switzerland)) acting as a specific antagonist (is receptor-inhibiting) for IL-6 receptors was approved for the treatment of arthritis.
Frailty syndrome (FS) has become increasingly recognized as a major predictor of co-morbidities and mortality in older individuals. While definitions of FS vary, most experts agree this syndrome is characterized by reduced functional reserve, impaired adaptive responses resulting multi-system decline, which results in increased vulnerability to adverse events.